Giving Up
by Quaintly Modern
Summary: AnWL. Muffy is spurned yet again and let's Jill know that she's giving up men. For REAL this time. Jill doesn't mind at all. In fact, she's pretty darn pleased. Jill/Muffy. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. Otherwise there would be waaaay more girl-love.

I'm not really quite as happy with this as I could be, I think, but I don't quite know what it is that's slightly annoying me. Maybe it's that I'm not sure if Muffy is quite in character here? Any input would be awesome.

* * *

Muffy sighed as she wiped down the counter yet again. Business was slow in the Blue Bar. Some days, life in Forget-Me-Not Valley could really bore the pretty blonde, and at the moment she didn't even have Griffin, who was off picking up supplies, to chat with. She slumped over the counter, chin in the palm of her hand, and stared off into space. Maybe Nami would come in soon or Patrick, at the very least Griffin would be back in an hour or so…

Her train of thought was cut off as the bell over the door jingled, announcing a customer. Muffy looked up to see the Valley's resident farmer making her way to the bar.

"Hey!" Jill greeted as she leaned against the counter.

"Hi Jill," Muffy knew from experience that the farmer hardly ever drank and then only at night, so she didn't even bother telling her Griffin wasn't there to mix drinks.

"Seems slow today." Jill offered, toying with the back of her ponytail.

Muffy sighed and nodded. "Yeah, it seems like everybody is off in town."

Jill made a noise of agreement and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence. They did this every once in a while, when Jill was in between chores at the farm and didn't feel like foraging or fishing and Muffy had nothing to do at the bar. It was nice, just to be around a friend. Muffy didn't have to talk or put on a show, Jill was just there for the sake of being there. Her gaze wandered around the room as the two sat there silently.

Muffy glanced at the lamp where her diary was hidden. Maybe she should find a better place for it. Or maybe she should just get rid of it. There was nothing to write except heart ache after heart ache, with the occasional entry about Jill being her shoulder to cry on or spending girl time with her. Muffy let her sight wander back to the brunette. They stared at each other for a few moments before the other woman broke the silence.

"Oh, how's what's-his-name, uh, Greg?" Jill asked. Muffy sighed again.

"Gone. I wasn't 'moving fast enough' according to the note he had the waiter give me." Muffy frowned.

"Wait, what? Waiter?" Jill's brow furrowed in confusion.

"We were supposed to be having a lunch date, but he never showed. I got a sweet little break-up note instead."

"What a creep!" Jill exclaimed. Muffy agreed whole heartedly.

"I think I'm done with men, Jill. For real, this time." Muffy had said something like this after each of her break ups. She would say it, and then Jill would fume silently over the jerk du jour. That's what Muffy expected; it was their routine. However, this time Muffy distinctly heard Jill mumble something under her breath. "What was that?"

Jill blushed. "Uh, it was nothing, never mind."

"No, it was something." Muffy stared at the brunette across from her and watched as Jill's face became even redder.

"I just said that, well, maybe you should try someone a little closer to home, is all," Jill ducked her head and kept her eyes trained to the floor.

Muffy lowered her chin to her palm once again. "I don't think there's anyone here for me. I mean, Marlin loves Celia, we can all see it, even if she can't. Gustafa isn't really my type, and I think Nami likes him. I guess maybe Rock?" Jill jumped slightly and responded immediately.

"No! You do not need another guy who isn't looking for anything serious. Besides, Rock? His idea of a date is probably a milk chugging contest," Jill made a face and seemed to have forgotten her embarrassment as Muffy giggled and she smiled in response.

"You're right. But there are no other men our age in the Valley." Muffy frowned and switched palms.

Jill's blush returned full force and she ducked her head once more. The brunette picked at some imaginary lint on her jeans. Taking a deep breath, she looked back up at Muffy.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't be going for _men_, then."

Muffy stood up straight and cocked her head to the side. "What?" She stared at Jill, thinking she had heard wrong. The farmer had definitely not been suggesting _that_. And Muffy was definitely not sort of hoping that she _had_. The silence dragged on.

Finally, Jill couldn't take it.

"Oh, for Goddess's sake," Jill mumbled and leaned across the bar to kiss the blonde. Their lips only touched for a few seconds, but it left both women with matching blushes. Silence again reigned in the bar and Jill averted her eyes from the barmaid. Muffy cleared her throat.

"Oh, well, I suppose I always_ have_ thought farmers were sexy." Jill looked up to see her companion sporting a wicked little grin that promised all sort of things. And as Muffy leaned back over the bar to start fulfilling those promises, Jill silently thanked the Goddess that this Greg what's-his-name was such a monumental jerk. If only Muffy had dated him earlier.


End file.
